My Person
by Lounging Bunny
Summary: (2000) - Elizabeth tells Jason that he's her person before he leaves town. Not knowing what that means, Jason accepts what she says before leaving town for what he believes will be for good. When Elizabeth's life is put in danger by a resurrected Lucky, he learns exactly what it means for someone to be your person and vows to never take that for granted again.
1. Prologue

**(0)(0)  
(o.O) _Lounging Bunny (c) Productions Presents_  
(("")("")**

**My Person**

~ . ~

_You are my person. You will always be my person._  
\- Grey's Anatomy

~ . ~

**~ . Prologue . ~**

She could feel the cold begin to creep into her body, seeping through the warmth she had been feeling only moments before, all the way to the deepest parts of her being. She knows she should be understanding, it was clear that it meant a lot to him, but she just couldn't focus on him when it felt like her whole world was being yanked from her grasp yet again. Taking in a shaky breath, trying to get her tears under control, Elizabeth does the one thing that she never wanted to do, she lets him go.

"Jason?" she voices, doing her best not to show just how much it hurt to see him walk away. "Before you leave, I need you to know something."

"Okay." he replies softly, pained by the look on her face.

"You are my person." she says wholeheartedly. "You will always be my person."

"Can I ask what that means?"

"Its not something that can be explained." she says simply. "Just know it, okay?"

"Okay." he says, taking a deep breath. "Goodbye, Elizabeth."

"No...not goodbye." she says firmly, rising to her feet. "I'll see you later."

She braces herself for the moment he rises and places a soft, lingering kiss upon her forehead, a bittersweet feeling spreading through her when his lips touch the delicate skin upon her head. Shutting her eyes, she focuses on nothing but those beautifully soft lips for however long they remained against her before he pulls away.

Forcing her eyes to open, she takes on last look into those beautifully addictive blue eyes of his before turning on her heels and walking way, unable to take being in his presence for a moment longer. If she were to stand there, staring into his eyes, Elizabeth doubts she would have been able to keep herself together long enough for him to be the one to walk away. He needs to leave and, as much as it kills her to let him go, she knows she has to accept that its something he has to do.

~ . ~

You never truly know how much you mean to people until you are walking away from them with the prospect of never seeing them again. Each time he had to walk away from those he loves, Jason swore that it tore him further and further apart inside, knowing he was intent on leaving for good. Each time he had to be the one to walk away, he swore it couldn't hurt more than it already did, but saying goodbye to her proved him wrong.

Watching her walk away, knowing he had been the one to put those tears in her eyes, Jason knew for sure he couldn't hurt more than he did in that moment. He knew what she meant, but he couldn't stop himself from correcting her. She wasn't losing him. She would never lose him. Just like he would never lose her.

No matter how much it would hurt, he knows he'll be carrying her around with him for the rest of his life. Just like he'll be doing with everyone he has said goodbye to. No matter where he ends up, they'll always be a part of him, that was just fact. Her more than most.

Every breath he takes will remind him of the fact that he wouldn't be standing there if it weren't for her. When he wanted to just lay there and die, not believing he had any reason to live anymore, she appeared by his side, fighting for him to survive. He argued as much as he could, but it didn't help. She was just too stubborn to take no for an answer. She pushed him every step of the way until he was whole again.

You can't thank someone for that. There were just no words to express what it felt to have someone beg you to let them save you. What it felt to have someone stand up against everyone in their lives, telling lie after lie, to protect you and keep you safe. There are no words for what he feels for her and he doubts any would ever suffice.

He has one last goodbye to dish out before he can leave town. He knows it'll be a hard goodbye to live through, but he also knows that he'll be the one to walk away and that made it a little more bearable. After having to watch her walk away from him, he just can't take watching someone else do the same. He just can't.

~ . ~

Picking up her paintbrush, she tries to paint something, anything, to keep her mind off of him, but she can't bring herself to put the paint from her brush onto the blank canvas. Emotions are the driving fore behind her art. With all the emotions flooding through her in that moment, she should be able to lose herself in her art, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

As she stares at the blank canvas, she takes a deep breath before dropping her paintbrush back into the tin can on the easel, realizing just why she couldn't bring herself to splatter paint onto the white canvas. The emotion that resides within her is already displayed for her to see. Nothing.

Jason had made her see things so differently, showed her just how vibrant colors could truly be, how beautiful it could all be. With him gone, the colors just don't seem the same anymore, leaving her with nothing to paint. Nothing but a blank canvas staring back at her. She can only pray that one day, once he resolves the reasons by him leaving, he'll return and bring back the vibrant colors to her life.

~ . ~

He knows he should have just driven off after saying goodbye to Sonny, but he just couldn't help being there one last time. Parking his bike on the Elm Street Pier, he looks up longingly at the the art studio, watching as the light goes on, knowing that only one person could be there. Taking a deep breath, he says goodbye to one of the few places he truly felt at home, one of the few places he felt safe.

Knowing that sitting there staring up at the life that could have had wouldn't do him any good, Jason starts up his bike and takes off, only able to hope that this really was the right move to make. She has started to truly embrace her independence and he hopes that she keeps going strong.

Even if she doesn't believe it, he knows that she's one of the strongest people he knows, she had to be to do all the things that she had said feared her more than anything. She'll be okay, he tells himself, she has to be. A woman like Elizabeth deserves everything good in this world. She deserves the best.

~ . ~

Curled up on her couch, she takes a deep breath, shutting her eyes tightly when she hears the sound of a motorcycle roaring to life. As hard as it was for her to do so, Elizabeth remains on her couch, resisting the urge to run downstairs and stop him from leaving. It would only hurt further when he tells her that he can't stay and it would only hurt him more to see her break down before he leaves.

Tugging tightly at the blanket around her, she doesn't move, listening intently as the sound of the motorcycle fades into the distance, signalling his departure. No matter what happens from here on out, no matter how far from each other they get, she knows she will always carry him in her heart. It was just the fact of the matter. He has come to mean too much to her for anything else to be true. Jason is her person and he will always be her person. Distance will not take away from that. It just can't.


	2. 1

**(0)(0)  
(o.O) _Lounging Bunny (c) Productions Presents_  
(("")("")**

**My Person**

~ . ~

_You are my person. You will always be my person._  
\- Grey's Anatomy

~ . ~

Dropping down onto the Elm Street Pier bench, Elizabeth let's out a frustrated sigh, swearing that she'll never understand what the Spencers really expect from her. She feels bad for Lucky, of course, and she wants to help him as much as she can, but you can't help someone that doesn't want your help. It's just a fact. So far all she has managed to do is get Lucky to yell at her and order her out of his life. If that's what he really wants, who is she to tell him otherwise?

Luke and Laura are both pushing her to remember that she and Lucky had been in love. Telling her that they can have that again. She just had to keep the faith and remember that Lucky had been through a lot. He just needs time. Even Nikolas has started in on her unbreakable lock that Lucky had once swore kept their love going strong. Couldn't they see what she had seen the moment she laid eyes on Lucky? Couldn't they see that he wasn't the same boy he had been before the fire?

That wasn't even the worst part of this entire situation. No. The worst part of this entire situation is, without a doubt, the horrifically demented Cassadine matriarch herself, Helena. For some crazy ass reason, the elder woman has got it into her poison filled mind that she belongs with Nikolas. Like, seriously? Where she would get such a stupid idea like that is beyond her.

"Elizabeth?" a familiar voice speaks to her, causing a soft sigh to escape her lips.

"If you're here to talk me into Nikolas' s crazy plan, please don't. " she says seriously. "I just can't take hearing how great a plan it is again."

"Okay, then, I won't." Emily says with a sad smile. "I just want to tell you that I'm on your side, no matter what you decide."

"That's a first."

"Guess I deserved that." she replies. "I know I haven't been a great friend lately, but I want to change that, if you'll let me."

"I really hope that's true because I could really use my best friend right about now."

"Good." she smiles softly. "Because I'm right here. No judgement. Promise."

"I just feel so trapped, you know?" she voices as she makes room for Emily on the bench. "Its like they can't or won't hear me when I try to get them to see reason. Playing into Helena's twisted reality won't help anything."

For the next hour, Emily sits by and listens as Elizabeth voices everything she hasn't been able to voice since Lucky had returned. As she listened to her best friend go on and on about everything that had been plaguing her, she finally gains a new understanding into the entire situation.

Hearing it from Nikolas and the Spencers' point of view had left her more confused than anything else and, now that she has heard Elizabeth's side, she knows what she had suspected is true. This entire situation is crazy beyond belief. If she were in Elizabeth's shoes, she isn't certain she'd be able to go through with the plan that they had come up with, so, she refuses to box her friend into doing so.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" Emily dares to ask her friend.

"No." she sighs. "I have no idea."

"Laura had asked me to try and convince you to go through with Nikolas's plan, so did he." Emily admits after a brief moment. "But I'm not going to."

"You're not?"

"No." Emily shakes her head. "I meant what I said earlier. Whether you choose to do it or not, I'm on your side. No judgement."

"How do I get out of it, though?" Elizabeth dares to ask because she couldn't see a way out anymore. "The Spencers aren't just going to back off and I don't see Helena doing so either."

"Maybe you can level the playing field." Emily suggests. "They're not the only ones with powerful friends."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth looks at her confusedly. "I don't have any powerful friends that could rival Helena Cassadine."

"Don't you?" Emily raises her eyebrow questioningly. "What about Sonny?"

"He's friends with Luke, remember?" Elizabeth counters. "You really think he'd stand up against him for me?"

"There's no harm in asking." Emily points out. "Sonny has a thing about not using innocent people to further personal agendas. I'm sure if you explain it to him, Sonny will protect you the same way he did from Sorrel."

"Maybe." she says before shaking her head. "I haven't made a decision yet. When I do and I choose not to go through with it I'll call Sonny."

"You know what...maybe I can do you one better." Emily says after some thought. "I mean, Sonny's great and everything, but my brother would work so much better."

"No." Elizabeth says adamantly. "We both know that Jason had to leave. We can't drag him back because of me."

"Look, I know I went crazy when I thought you two were sleeping together and I'm sorry about that." Emily admits. "But I know you two are good friends and I know he'd want to help you."

"I know he would, but I won't be the reason he comes back." Elizabeth says simply. "I'll call Sonny and see if he can come up with a way out for me."

"Okay." Emily shakes her head. "If that's what you want..."

"It is."

"Okay." Emily smiles slightly. "I have to get going, but can you call me after you speak with Sonny and let me know what he says?"

"I will."

Watching her walk off, Elizabeth couldn't help but think of Jason, knowing that he would be the perfect person to help her out of this situation, but knowing that she couldn't do that to him. If he was going to come back, he had to do it on his own accord, especially since she's uncertain of what had him leaving in the first place. Sure, she knows she's part of the reason, but she isn't the entire reason and she wouldn't want him coming back to town with unresolved emotions. It wouldn't be good for him.

Rising to her feet, she makes her way upstairs to her studio, needing to go inside before she runs into someone that she doesn't particularly want to run into. They expect an answer from her tonight, but she's certain that they are already laying the ground work with Helena.

As always, they expect her to go along with their plans, to hell with the idea of her having a say in anything they've got planned. The last time she went along with their convoluted plans, Helena ended up getting her hands on Lucky anyway. It was just dumb luck that Max had forgotten something at the safe house or who knows what Helena could have done to him. No. She needs an ace in the hole if she's going to survive the Spencer-Cassadine war.

~ . ~

Emily knew that it was probably unfair to do this, but she has allowed this thing to get too far out of hand already. In spite of what Elizabeth has insisted she wants, she needs Jason and that's exactly what she's going to get. Sonny is okay in a crisis, but Jason is the one person she knows can handle a crazy situation like the one that they've found themselves in. She can hate her for it, but Emily is done letting Elizabeth get backed into a corner by everyone.

"Emily?" Sonny voices in confusion when he steps off the elevator to find her waiting at his door. "Is everything okay?"

"It will be. I hope." she says before taking a deep breath. "I need you to call Jason."

"Look..."

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important." Emily says seriously. "I need to speak to my brother. Please."

"How important?"

"I'm standing at your door, Sonny." Emily counters. "Its that important."

She does her best to control her nerves, knowing that it was a real possibility that Sonny would turn her down and decide that he would just handle the situation. Though he won't confirm it, Emily knows that Sonny getting Carly pregnant had factored into Jason being gone. No matter what's going on in Jason's life, as long as things are good with him and Sonny, he wouldn't leave town. So, with that in mind, she's almost certain that Sonny played a role in her brother's sudden need to leave town. Hopefully that guilt will push his hand in helping her.

"There's no way to call him directly." Sonny says, holding up his hand to stop her from speaking. "I'll send word that you need to speak to him. Depending on where he is, he should be calling you by tonight or the early morning at the latest."

"Thank you." Emily says wholeheartedly. "I'll be at home until he calls."

"Emily..." he voices, stopping her from getting on the elevator. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Elizabeth should be calling you soon." Emily says as she steps onto the elevator. "Do me a favor and don't tell her we spoke or that I asked you to call Jason, okay?"

"Don't you think she'll find out eventually?"

"I know she will." she says simply. "By then, Jason will be back in town and it'll be too late for her to stop him from coming."

Leaving with Sonny's promise, she makes her way back to the estate, needing to be next to the phone until Jason calls. She's not sure when that will be, but she knows that he will call. As validated as he felt in leaving, she knows her brother would never leave her hanging if she truly needed him. That much she's certain of.

~ . ~

Taking in a deep breath, Elizabeth wondered if she could paint again, needing the escape that it could provide, but she couldn't bring herself to move any closer to the blank canvas on her easel. It was just too hard. Even when Lucky returned and her emotions had been a scattered mess she just couldn't bring herself to paint anything, much less sketch or sculpt. Nothing.

Laying down on her couch, she pushes thoughts of her art out of her mind, knowing she had a lot more important things to think about. The idea of pretending to date Nikolas just to undermine Helena made her sick to her stomach. Not only because it was the most idiotic plan she's ever heard of, but because Nikolas is with Gia. Not to mention that time he kissed her outside of Kelly's is still burned in the back of her mind. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. Even if its only pretend.

Curling up on her couch, blanket wrapped snugly around her, Elizabeth allows the fatigue to pull her under into a deep slumber. As the world goes dark, the last thought to entire her mind, much like most nights, is of Jason and where he could possibly be in the world at that very moment.

Some nights she imagines he's somewhere in Egypt, enjoying the pyramids and whatnot. Other nights she imagines he's traveling the back roads of Italy on a motorcycle. Tonight, however, like a lot of the nights after he left, she imagines he's back in her studio, having never left. She imagines they're alone together and everything else was nothing but a terrible dream.


End file.
